Shut up and Dance
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Dean is forced to go to the school dance and keep an eye on Sam. He is not happy about it. Dean Doesn't do school functions, much less dance. Can Castiel convince him otherwise? Series of One shots Destiel Highschool AU
1. Shut up and Dance

Shut Up and Dance

Dean watched as his younger brother Sam dance with his date. He was awkward and clumsy, but his date didn't seem to mind. She was laughing with him and guiding him along. They were having a good time.

He didn't quite like that Sam was on a date. He was only fourteen. He was a freshman. He needed focus on school not girls. Sam was gonna be the one that went to college, not Dean. He was gonna make something of himself. He was gonna be a lawyer.

Of all the girls Sam could be with, Dean was happy it was Jessica Moore. Jess was their neighbor. She had moved in a few years ago. Sam has been smitten ever since. He had tried and failed several times to ask her out only to lose the courage at the last minute or fumble over his words. It was adorable to watch really.

In the end it had been Jess who had asked Sam to the dance. She had been aware of his attempts, and thought it was time to put him out of his misery. Sam has been overjoyed. He had run and told their mother the good news. She had been happy for him. John, while happy for his son, asked Dean to go with and keep an eye on Sam.

Dean didn't do dances. Dances were lame. The music usually sucked. Girls spent way too much time on their hair and makeup, and dresses. Guys didn't spend enough. Everyone fought over the theme. It was just a bad idea.

Only for Sam, would Dean suffer though this dance.

"Someone looks grouchy."

Dean looked up as his best friend, Castiel Novak sauntered over. He took a seat beside the broody teen.

Castiel was his other neighbor. He had grown up with him. It was only natural they had become best friends.

"I don't do dances Cas," Dean stated.

"And yet here you all, barely dressed up, sitting all alone, at a school dance," Castiel teased as he plopped down next to Dean.

"I'm not alone, you're here," Dean replied smoothly.

"Will you two just bang already and get it over with."

A curly hair brunette slid into the seat next to Castiel. She was grinning from ear to ear as Castiel turned bright red at her comment.

"Meg." Dean greeted their classmate with a glare. "Just because Cas and I are the only two guys in our class man enough to admit we like other men doesn't mean we like each other. We are best friends."

"Sure sure, the sooner you admit it, the better you'll feel," Meg said waving a hand at them. She turned and looked across the dam floor, bored with this conversation already.

"That exchange student has the hots for you," Dean replied pointing across the room.

"Fergus? No way, no how," Meg said shaking her head.

"Come on the sooner you admit it, the better you'll feel," Dean mimicked her earlier statement.

"Ok, I get it, it was a joke, lighten up Winchester," Meg replied.

"I'm afraid he was born the way."

Dean inwardly groaned as Castiel's brother Jimmy joined them. This was not what he had wanted. Castiel was fine. He didn't mind Castiel. Castiel was his best friend. He was perfectly fine with him around.

Meg was a different story. She was glued to Castiel it seemed. She was always trying to get Castiel a boyfriend, despite most of their classmates claiming to be straight. Meg and Castiel had a weird dynamic. Dean didn't understand why Castiel put up with her.

Jimmy was just plain annoying. He was Castiel's evil twin brother. Ever since they were little he had it out for Dean. He was always putting him down and trying to turn Castiel against him. Dean didn't understand why he hated him so much.

"Listen here Novak-" Dean started.

"You knows he's a Novak too," Jimmy pointed to Castiel with a smirk.

"Yeah, but he only calls you Novak," Castiel chimed in.

"Exactly, Cas here is actually nice to me," Dean said forgetting his threat.

"So why are you here Dean," Meg asked again.

"Someone's gotta watch Sammy," Dean replied glancing around the room until he found his little brother with his friends.

"He's fourteen Dean, time to cut the cord. Let the kid have some fun," Jimmy said following Dean's gaze to the younger Winchester.

"I know, it's not me. Trust me I'd rather be anywhere else, but my dad is threatening to take my car if I don't stay," Dean replied honestly.

"And there it is," Jimmy laughed.

"The joys of being seventeen, almost an adult, yet our parents still treat us like kids," Castiel sighed.

"Dean!" 

"Charlie," Dean greeted the red head as she forced herself in between him and Castiel. Castiel chuckled and scooted over for her.

"Watching Sam huh?" She asked.

"Someone's gotta make sure you don't bug him and embarrass him in front of his date," Dean teased.

"Me? Embarrass him?" Charlie asked shocked, causing the table to laugh.

"Always," Dean replied.

"You've been his babysitter for years now," Castiel added.

"Oh I've got the dirt alright," Charlie said laughing evilly. "Not just on Sam." She added with a grin towards Dean.

"Have I mentioned how pretty you are tonight. That's dress looks amazing on you," Dean replied.

"Good boy," Charlie said petting Dean.

"He's not a dog," Castiel laughed.

"Shh," Dean said shushing him. "She doesn't need to know that. Let her have her delusions."

"Delusions?" Charlie asked. She paused a moment before nodding her head. "Yeah, yeah, I can't argue there." She shrugged with a goofy grin.

Suddenly the music shifted. Walking on Sunshine came on. Dean groaned as Charlie jumped up. She looked to him. He knew exactly what she wanted.

"I love this song, come on!" She screamed.

She pulled Dean to his feet as Meg grabbed Castiel. The four made their way out onto the floor, Dean protesting the whole way. Castiel laughed and danced goofily with Meg and Charlie.

Dean stood there unsure of himself. This was the part he hated. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, but his friends didn't seem to care. They were all laughing and having a good time, ignoring all the looks they were getting.

Castiel took Dean's arm and pulled him close. Dean looked back to the girls, who seemed to preoccupied to notice them. He started to look for Sam. He had to keep an eye on Sam.

"Oh no you don't," Castiel said grabbing Dean's chin to make him look at him. "Don't you dare look back, keep your eyes on me, Winchester."

Dean swallowed thickly. That funny feeling when Castiel got close came back. His stomach felt like it was fluttering. His heart was hammering. He maybe all cool on the outside and deny it, but he as head over heels for the raven haired teen.

"Cas," Dean said.

"Shut up and dance with me," Castiel commanded.

Dean smiled at the other boy. He gave into to the pressure, and danced with him. He finally let go and allowed himself to have a little fun.

The music shifted from fast pace to a slower song. Everyone seemed to be finding their dates. Dean took a step back from Castiel, only to be pulled close again.

"Have you been holding back on me?" Dean asked looking at the other boy surprised.

"Shut up and dance with me," Castiel said yet again, his cheeks dusting pink in the dim lighting.

Dean smiled again. It was all he could do right now. He didn't know how this had happened. He was gonna stop it now.

They locked eyes. Dean got lost in the blue. He couldn't look away. There was just something about the raven haired boy. He made Dean feel comfortable in his own skin for once. He was the easiest person to talk to. It wasn't hard to see that this boy was his destiny.

As they danced he realized this was probably one of his last chances to tell a Castiel how he really felt. They would be graduating soon. There wasn't much time left. Castiel would be going away to college and moving away. Dean had to let him know how he really felt.

"Cas," Dean tried again. Castiel placed a hand over his mouth and shook his head. Dean grabbed his hand and lowered it. "Let me guess shut up and dance?"

The music shifted again. Everyone started jumping and dancing to the new beat. Dean grabbed Castiel by the wrist. He led him from the gym. Once they were alone in the hallway, he turned to face the raven haired boy. Castiel wasted no time and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Dean wasn't surprised at all. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him close. He did not want this moment to end. It was perfect.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there like that. A rush of relief washed over him. He had been so scared of Castiel turning him down. He had brushed his feelings aside for so long.

Castiel took a step back. He leaned against a locker, a goofy smile crossing his face. Dean grinned at him. They didn't need words right now. They had each other.

Dean moved to stand in front on him. They locked eyes again. Deep in his eyes he saw the future. He could see himself with Castiel for a long time. It both terrified and elated him. There was no place he'd rather be.

"Dean." Castiel grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"Cas," he said simply before locking lips again.

"Dean?" 

"About time!"

"Get some Cas."

The pair separated as giggles were heard. Dean turned to face his little brother; who was blushing as he looking away. Jessica was giggling with Charlie and Meg. He rolled his eyes.

"It's almost ten, dad said we have to be home by ten," Sam said looking down at the ground.

"You heard the kid I got a curfew," Dean said grinning. Castiel nodded his head.

"I better go find Jimmy before he ditched me for Amelia," Castiel said.

"Too late, we saw them sneaking off a little bit ago," Meg said.

"I'll give you a ride home, it's not like you live across town or anything," Dean said quickly.

He placed his arm around Castiel's shoulders as he followed Sam and Jess our to his car. Charlie and Meg protested trying to get details from the two. Dean just waved over his shoulder.

After an awkward car ride home, Sam and Jessica bolted from the car. Sam quickly walked Jess across the street. Dean got out of the car and hurried around to meet Castiel by his side.

"I think we traumatized the poor kid," Castiel chuckled.

"If that traumatizes him, he's in for a real surprise," Dean quipped.

Castiel smiled at the elder Winchester. Dean grinned. They hadn't spoken a word, yet he knew what was going through the other boys mind. He hoped it was the same as his.

"So, this changes things," Castiel said.

"Only a little," Dean replied. Castiel gave Dean a look of confusion. "I mean we will still hang out and do stuff together. The only difference is we can do this more often."

He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Castiel grinned again. He couldn't seem to stop. Dean didn't want him to stop.

"So, tomorrow night-" Castiel started.

"Of course, pizza and laser tag, except let's ditch Jimmy and Amelia this time," Dean chuckled.

"Sounds like a date," Castiel agreed.

"A date," Dean replied slowly. It was a little odd to say it out loud, but it felt nice.

Of all the ways this night could have turned out. Being forced to go to a dumb school dance and keep and eye on his brother. He hadn't had high hopes about the night. He was glad it ended this way. He had gotten to do the one thing he had always wanted to do since puberty. It ended up being better than he ever could have imagined it.


	2. Studying

Studying

Castiel laughed as he shoved Dean away. They were supposed to be studying. They had their final exams coming up soon. He was trying to focus, but Dean had other ideas.

Ever since they had started dating, things had changed, for the better. Dean was less grumpy. He had gotten even more handsy with Castiel. There was lots of touching, kissing, and bad jokes. Castiel was even in a better mood lately too. He found himself humming classic rock songs all the time, and missing the elder Winchester when he wasn't around.

They had come out to their parents not long after the dance. Castiel's parents had been so happy for him. They practically threw a party. They were happy that their son was happy. Jimmy made the comment, 'It's about damn time.' The Novak/Shurley clan could not be happier.

The Winchester family had a different reaction. Mary was pleased. She had known the two were head over heels for one another, since day one. She was happy for them. John on the other hand was a little confused. He had had a hard time when Dean had come out as bi earlier that year. John had tried to be supportive, but he didn't understand. Which was ok, he didn't need to understand, he just needed to be there for Dean. He had been very awkward around Castiel when they first told him they were dating. He would make more conversations with Jimmy rather than Castiel. Dean eventually sat down they had a conversation, one Dean described as torture, and something he nver wanted to do again. John was coming around slowly. Castiel was sure he was just scared of walking in on them and having to give Dean the talk about boys, something he clearly knew nothing about.

Their friends had been happy for them too. They had all but pushed them together. Charlie was taking most of the credit, since she had been the one to get Dean to dance that night. Meg had other ideas, as she had been the one to push Castiel into Dean. Castiel did not want to get in the middle of that fight.

Castiel was brought back into the moment as Dean leaned over and nudged him lightly. He looked over at the elder Winchester. He could never get enough of him. His dark green eyes and freckles that dotted his nose were breathtaking. He looked so hot in his letterman jacket too. Hell he looked good in the plaid that he usually chose to wear. This boy was something else.

"Are you even listening to me?" Dean asked annoyed. "You're the one who wanted to study," he added.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Castiel said, his cheeks heating up.

"Distracted by what?" Dean asked knowing full well what had distracted him.

"You," Castiel replied meekly.

This was all still new to him. He had never really passed the awkward hand holding and light kisses stage in a relationship. With Dean, things were different. Dean always took charge and showed Castiel what to do.

"Oh yeah," Dean said leaning in closer to the raven haired boy.

"Uh huh," Castiel gulped.

Dean grinned wolfishly as he closed the distance between them. He sealed their lips together in a kiss. He pushed the raven haired boy until he was laying under him. Castiel smiled up at the taller boy.

"What are you waiting for Winchester," Castiel asked, "an invitation?"

Dean didn't hesitate. He pressed himself down into the raven haired boy. He started placing fevered kisses down Castiel's neck, causing the raven haired boy to moan under him. Dean had quickly learned about his sensitive neck. He wasted no time in taking advantage of that spot. Castiel didn't mind either. He got lost in Dean so easily. It was pure heaven on earth.

Someone cleared their throat. The pair on the couch froze.

"So," Sam said making himself known to them as he walked up to the couch. "You guys are getting a lot of 'studying' done, huh?" he asked smirking.

"Scram Sammy," Dean barked embarrassed. His cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

"Should I tell mom about these little study sessions?" Sam asked not budging an inch.

"Go ahead, I'll tell her how you missed curfew again,," Dean shot back as he sat up to glare at his brother. He sat back and offered a hand to Castiel to help him up. Casteil just shook his head, covering his face with his hands in shame.

"It's not what you think-" Sam started his cheeks going red.

"Scram," Dean said again.

Sam quickly left the living room. Dean looked down at Castiel again with a soft smile. He held his hand out again. Castiel accepted this time.

"Sorry about that, little brothers are the worst," Dean sighed.

"Yeah, maybe next time I might suggest my house, but then we would have to deal with Gabe and his unhealthy obsession with us," Castiel replied stoically.

"Not to mention Jimmy, and Lou," Dean added.

"At least they haven't taken to calling us Destiel," Castiel replied.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Gabe, he gave us a couple name, like they do for celebrities or tv show couples," Castiel said.

"Your brother is weird," Dean said shaking his head.

"Step brother," Castiel corrected him.

"Right," Dean chuckled.

Castiel smiled and returned his attention to the books before them. He grabbed one and handed it to Dean. Dean sighed and opened the book. Castiel chuckled and leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Dean grinned as he started taking notes.


End file.
